How They Became
by Redrubywolf
Summary: -inspired by being human ideas made ourselves- When a group of friends lives change forever what will happen? A mad scientist has invented a new drug that can save anyone on the brink of death. He injects Josie with the V drug, Annie with the G drug and Madeline with the W drug but how des Skye get dragged into all of this? -I know terrible summery-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The camera flashed.

Josie fell over. Skye laughed. Annie went down with Josie and they both giggled. Madeleine shook her head, folding her arms, but a small smile played across her lips.

"I'm just SO skilled at posing for photos, obviously," Josie joked as she struggled to her feet.

Skye smiled and helped Annie up. "How clumsy is it physically possible to be?"

"Yeah, you'd already fallen out of a chair during the performance. I thought that your clumsiness was over!" Madeleine grinned.

"Right at the emotional bit, too!"

Josie laughed."I knew something bad was going to happen. Mr. Roberts _really_ wasn't thinking when he cast me as the main part, was he? You should of done it, Skye. Genuinely."

Skye beamed and hugged Josie. "Thanks, Josie!"

Josie hugged back, then stepped back and fell over a wet patch on the floor.

Skye clutched her ribs with laughter. "You're ridiculous!"

"I know," Josie stood, rubbing her aching back. "I can feel it."

They all exploded into laughter again. Nothing had felt this perfect for months.

* * *

**That's the prologue hope you like its just introducing the characters not major plot line or anything. plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I partly own this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was setting.

The houses in the street were flecked golden with the remnants of the setting sun slipping over the horizon.

Annie looked out across her street, swinging her legs. She was sitting on the shelter above her front door, saying she was doing her homework. Her unopened books were lying beside her.

She was wearing a loose, red, sleeveless top and camouflage shorts, black flipflops hanging loosely on her feet.

She had brown hair, cut short at the back and sides, but with a bouncy fringe sliding across her forehead. Deep blue eyes gazed across the houses.

"Annie, are you done with your homework?"

Annie jumped in surprise and glanced down to see her mum staring up her at, hands on hips.

"Urm, nearly."

"What homework is it, anyway?"

Annie had to look at her books before replying. "Oh, well, it's um, geography?"

"Right, well dinner will be ready in ten minutes so get yourself down before then."

Annie nodded and her mum went back inside.

She rolled her eyes and leant back on her elbows. She was hungry. She heard her stomach growl. She was debating whether or not to actually start on her geography homework until she heard a howl from one of the houses across the street.

She snapped upright into a crouch, eyes trained on the houses ahead. What?

Gathering her books, she dropped to the ground. Annie put them by the door and crept forwards across the deserted street. Whatever had howled howled again.

Annie whisked her head back and forth, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

That house. There.

She jumped over the wall of house, landing in a forward roll and getting upright backed against the wall. Cautiously, she poked her head around the window frame and peered into the house. The room was empty, plain whitewashed walls and plain grey carpet.

Annie licked her lips. Hm.

A man with scarce grey hair and a pristine lab coat walked in. Annie ducked down. She'd seen that the window wasn't locked. If she could open it...

She snaked her finger onto the windowsill and pushed the window. It opened. Annie sighed with relief. It hadn't creaked.

"-again. What can go wrong now?"

"We need more subjects, sir. It's nearly perfected."

"No. We need more research."

"Not to offend, sir, but I think you're focusing too much on the research."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to pick the subjects, sir."

"Hm?"

"They need to be right. Healthy, rather than the homeless lot we're hauling in at the moment. It's no wonder only two of them survived unharmed."

Annie's breath caught in her throat. What?

"Maybe. We'll apply for advertising."

"Children, sir."

"Sorry?"

"If we get children, they'll resist the side effects more. Their bodies will adapt better."

There was a pause.

"Yes, Francis. Excellent. Go see to that. I need to have dinner."

Annie heard the door shut and relaxed.

She stood up, ready to go back to her house.

"Hey!"

Annie started and turned around. There was the man in the lab coat, face flushed red with anger, nostrils flaring.

Annie froze. Time stopped for a moment.

"Get here, now!" the man yelled.

Francis walked back in. "What's the problem..."

"Get it!"

"It?" Annie cried indignantly.

"Get... her!"

Annie put her hands on her hips. Then she noticed Francis leaving the room again. Coming for her.

She turned and ran. She didn't go to her house, that would be blatantly obvious. She took a lap of the block, losing Francis in the process, before returning. What had happened? What had she heard? And why did they need children...

"What was she doing?"

"I was slightly preoccupied!" Josie's mum cried.

"All right, all right!" the doctor replied, returning his attention to the unconscious Josie. "What's the situation?"

"She's unstable," answered the nurse in a panicked tone. "Heartbeat fading. Breathing fast but weak."

Tears splattered onto Josie's pillow. Josie's mum wiped her eyes.

"Is she going to die?" she croaked.

Nobody replied. Nobody wanted to.

A knock on the door startled everyone.

A man with thinning grey hair and a pristine lab coat walked in.

"Who are you?" Josie's mum snapped, squeezing her tissue in her fist.

"Sorry," the man said, "I just heard she was dying."

"Who are you?" Josie's mum repeated, standing up and grinding her teeth.

"Dr. Jones," the man replied.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Josie's mum chewed her lips and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"In my lab, I've been working on a new... cure."

"For?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, not cancer, or I'd be swamped. But it can bring people back. From the very edges of death." Dr. Jones face went dreaming for a moment and a small smile crept onto his face before he snapped back to the present. "Anyway, if you're willing to let Josie take it, it might save her life. It might even cure her asthma that got her into this mess."

The doctors all gasped.

One said, "Do you mean the V-drug?"

Dr. Jones nodded once.

The doctors all gasped again.

"What is the V-drug?" Josie's mum bellowed.

Josie stirred. Her mum rushed to her side. "Josie?"

An ominous beep filled the room. It held. Josie's mum looked almost feverishly up to the screen. Josie's heartbeat... It snapped back again just before Josie's mum fainted.

Dr. Jones put his arms behind his back and swayed on his heels nervously. "So?"

Josie's mum closed her eyes, tears streaming down her already stained cheeks. "How much?"

"I'm sorry?"

"For the drug. How much?"

"Free."

"There's a catch. Always a catch."

Dr. Jones shook his head furiously. "Not this time."

Josie's mum turned to look at him, still grasping Josie's hand. "Do it. Now."

Then she ran from the room, tears almost overflowing.

Dr. Jones smiled awkwardly. "So can she be moved to my department? It would be preferable."

A nurse shook her head. "No chance. She's weak enough as it is."

"Right. I'll have to do it here. Can we have the room as empty as possible please?"

One junior nurse left.

"Right, fine. Francis!"

A man in a black tailed suit walked in. "Yes, sir?"

"Fetch the V-drug."

"Yes, sir."

A pause of five minutes followed Francis' leave. The doctors were all discussing the V-drug in a corner, with three nurses huddled around Josie's bedside.

When Francis returned, Dr. Jones was bent over Josie, and only about a third of the doctors remained, after a furious statement from Dr. Jones.

"Here, Francis."

Francis put the syringe into Dr. Jones' open hand.

"So, girl, enjoy."

And he plunged the syringe deep into Josie's arm.

Skye was sitting in the waiting room, fidgeting and muttering anxiously. Her shoulder-length auburn hair (dyed) was hanging in her face, a curtain to hide her worry. She had bright blue eyes, glazed over at that point, surrounded by tanned skin. She wasn't going to school that day. She planned to stay with Josie. So, she was wearing a blue tank top with skinny jeans, a purple belt and purple converse. She stared at her feet, breathing deeply.

A doctor came out of the room.

Skye stood up immediately. "Is she okay?"

The doctor shrugged. "She took a drug to cure her. We're not sure if it's working yet."

"What kind of drug?" Skye demanded, heartbeat quickening.

The doctor shrugged again. "I've only ever heard rumours. It's said to save lives. But not cancer. Everything but cancer, for some reason. she should be okay. If it doesn't work, though..." the doctor trailed off and started walking.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor turned and looked at Skye for a good minute before replying. "All right then."

Skye immediately rushed into the room. "Josie!"

A balding man in a white lab coat was by her, grinning crazily.

"Who are you?" Skye cried.

The man looked at her, smile instantly disappearing. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? Get out!"

Skye backed up a couple of paces, eyes on Josie. "What did you do to her?"

The man's jaw tightened. "Something that has nothing to do with you."

"If it has anything to do with Josie, it has something to do with me."

The man smiled coldly. "Not any more."

Skye gave him a disgusted look, before looking at the unconscious Josie and saying, "I'll be back."

She ran out the room. She was coming back. And then that man would spill the secret as to whatever it was he had done to Josie.

Madeleine chewed her lip nervously. She was worried for Josie.

She'd gone into hospital. It had been like how it happened so often, except worse... she hadn't even coughed once, just... stopped breathing.

Madeleine swallowed.

Josie...

"Argh!"

Next thing Madeleine knew she was spread-eagled on the ground, her books having flown over the pavement, her bag split, and a sharp, knife-like pain in her temple.

"Ow."

She opened her eyes and for a moment was terrified she'd gone blind. Then she thought that she was just staring at the pavement. Then she waved her hand in front of her face and screamed as she couldn't see it.

She blinked, blinked, blinked. Her vision slowly cleared. It was still blurry, but she could see.

Tentatively she lifted a shaking hand to her temple and pulled it away. Through her uncertain vision she could see that it was soaked in blood, dripping down her arm in floods.

Madeleine gasped for panicked breath.

Hospital, hospital, she had to get to hospital.

It was only round the corner...

On trembling legs, Madeleine rose to her feet and stumbled along the pavement, abandoning her books and ignoring the trail of blood she was leaving behind her.

* * *

**Plz R&R hope you enjoyed so far**


	3. Chapter 2

**Plz R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Annie stood outside the hospital doors, bouncy hair plastered down with rain. She was observing it silently, watching the people inside.

Where was the man? If he was doing any experiments to do with health, this is where he should be.

Hmmm...

Wait, there he was! Coming out of a corridor with a smug grin on his face. Whatever hideous thing he'd been planning, he'd done it. He glanced out of the doors, obviously looking for someone, but he saw her. she stood her ground, staring him down.

He walked briskly out of the hospital and came up to her. "You!" he hissed.

Annie spat on his feet. He recoiled, disgust clearly displayed on his face.

"You hideous child!" he growled.

"You pathetic excuse for a human being!" Annie yelled. "What are you doing? Who have you killed this time?"

"You know nothing of my experiments, child! You will see! A new dawn is coming. You'll see the beginning, but I'm afraid my wonderful creations will kill you. My first one has been given the job. So watch out."

Annie watched him walk back inside the hospital. What was going on?

Josie woke up.

Her head hurt like hell, and she rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand for a good minute  
before opening her eyes.

"In the hospital. Again," she groaned. She looked around, expecting to see doctors staring at screens and to crowd her immediately, taking blood pressing and checking her over. The room was deserted. "Hello?" she called, her voice filed with confusion.

A man with not much hair and a white coat came in, smiling.

For some reason Josie didn't look at his face first, but at his neck. She could see a pulse beating there. Funny. She'd never seen that before.

"If you'd care to pay attention for a moment," the man said.

Josie tore her eyes from his neck and forced herself to look at his face. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Jones," the man announced calmly. "I am here because while you were unconscious, you took some of my V-drug. It has clearly saved your life."

"So?"

"I don't think you quite understand. I have saved your life. You owe me a great debt."

"That's not how hospitals work."

"It's how I work."

Josie swallowed.

"Now, I have a job for you. If you do not do it, I'm sure I can make a point of not saving your life again."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Slightly."

"Go on."

"Well, I have a proposition for you. I need you to kill someone for me."

Josie almost had another asthma attack right there. "What!"

"A girl. About your age. Knows too much about my experiments. I need you to dispose of her for me before she becomes a major threat."

"Are you crazy? I don't kill."

"No, you didn't kill. Now it is a different matter." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag filled with a thick, red liquid. You can smell it, can't you? You want it. And you want to make more from me don't you? You want to tear my throat out and feel the delicious blood running down your chin. You're not human, Josie. Not any more."

Josie closed her eyes and lay back on the bed, trying to calm herself down. Of course she didn't want it. What would she do with it. Drink it? What would it taste like? Josie suddenly found herself licking her lips. No!

She sat up. "What have you done to me?"

Dr. Jones dropped the blood on the bed. "Figure it out. And I want you to kill Annie. Kill her slowly and painfully. She'll be somewhere around here. Short brown hair, black leather jacket. Find her, Josie. Kill her."

Madeleine was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Waiting.

She fingered the thick bandages wrapped round her head. Ow.

She looked around for something to take her mind off how unbearably painful this was. She saw something she wasn't bargaining for.

"Skye! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to see Josie," Skye replied haughtily.

"Oh."

"You?"

Madeleine pointed at her head with a grimace.

Skye nodded, patting the seat next to her. Madeleine sat.

"Have you seen Annie?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"She's not at school today."

"Neither are you. How do you know?"

"Didn't see her walking."

"Oh."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. the waiting room was busy, but quiet. A silence was beginning to fall over the room until –

BANG.

Everyone leapt to their feet and ran. No questions, no pausing, just running. Skye and Madeleine were about to join the crowd until they saw her. Josie. Leaping out of the hospital corridors like an angry animal. She had long, white fangs, smeared with blood, blood also splattered down her clothing. Her eyes were flooded black.

Skye and Madeleine glanced at each other, then back at Josie, then both ran faster than they'd ever run before.

The hospital was in chaos. Dead people were occasionally lying on the ground, others injured and pleading.

Josie, however, didn't stay in the hospital long. She ran into the night, dark brown hair flying behind her.

Skye and Madeleine leant against a wall for support, both shaking violently.

"Oh, jeez," Skye croaked. "Josie..."

Josie hugged her knees. Oh God, oh God, oh God. She'd _killed_ people. And she'd actually _enjoyed_ it. Oh God.

What had happened before?

What had caused her to momentarily turn into a monster?

And... why?

Josie wiped away the tears staining her red cheeks. she bit her lip and tasted blood. She frowned and felt her teeth. Normal, normal, ow! That was not normal. she drew her finger away and saw blood on that too. Her teeth were sharp, almost like... fangs...

Josie howled. Why? Why her?

"Are you alright up there?"

Josie's eyes snapped open. There was someone in the alley below. She was sitting on an abandoned fire escape, half shattered with rust. Josie sniffed and shuffled to the edge of the fire escape, squinting at the shadows in the alley. She could see someone down there, moving in the darkness. In her direction. Josie's eyes suddenly adjusted to the darkness and there was... Annie. Her Annie.

"Annie?" Josie croaked.

Annie stepped out of the darkness. "Josie?"

Josie opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, shock gluing her fingers to the edge of the fire escape. He'd said Annie... but what were the chances of it being _this_ Annie?

"What are you doing up there, Josie?"

Josie went back to her previous position, eyes clamped tightly shut, hugging her knees, rocking back and force, muttering calming words, imagining empty places, and solitude, and sunshine...

The river turned to blood and Josie was laughing...

"No!"

Josie leapt to her feet and began climbing up from the fire escape, up the building.

"Josie, where are you going?" Annie called, concerned.

"No! You have to go! Now!"

"Josie... what?"

Josie turned back to Annie, eyes black as ink, fangs glinting. Josie howled again and bashed her head against the wall. "GO!"

Annie was frozen on the ground, gaping. What? Josie?

Then she realised. They'd wanted children for experiments. None of the homeless had survived. They were making vampires! Josie had been nearly dying, they'd took advantage of her desperate mother.

Annie almost growled. They were sick! SICK!

"Josie."

Josie paused, held on the wall by impossibly strong fingers.

Annie looked all around, searching for the source of the voice. Wher had it come from? She'd recognised it...

The balding man stepped from the shadows, grinning.

"Oh, Annie! I was expecting to find you here. I see Josie hasn't killed you yet."

Josie swayed on the wall, eyes shut.

Annie ground her teeth. "How do you know my name?"

"I have... sources."

Annie spat.

The man recoiled.

"So, Dr. Jones."

The man looked at Annie first, then realised it wasn't her and looked up at Josie, who was crouching on the fire escape, eyes normal.

"Why?"

Dr. Jones had opened his mouth to reply, when Skye and Madeleine burst into the alleyway.

"Get away from our friends, creep!" Skye yelled. Madeleine threw something. It connected with Dr. Jones' head and he crumpled.

Skye raised her middle finger at him as he sat up, dazed.

Skye and Madeleine high-fived.

"And that," Skye said, grinning, "is how we deal with weirdos."

* * *

**Please R&R and if you have any questions im willing to answer them :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bit shorter then the other chapter so sorry about that**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Annie felt warm.

She was soaked to the bone with hot, wet, blood. She wasn't sure if her throat was still even there any more. She couldn't feel anything below her eyes. She was glad. If she could feel anything, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it and would take her own life in any way possible, including ripping out her already half-dislodged guts.

She breathed in, and out, and in, and out, and in.

And stopped.

The vampire licked the last of the blood from her lips. Mm. Good.

Then a pain struck her heart like a dagger.

And Josie found herself lying on the floor, clothes even more splattered with blood than before, some matting her hair.

She remembered Skye and Madeleine coming into the alleyway. Then, Dr. Jones had shouted and ran. the others had been confused... Looked at Josie. Then... they'd screamed, and Josie had laughed... and... and...

Josie snapped up into a sitting position. And then...

Oh.

Josie slowly, ever so slowly, almost painfully, turned around. Among the mess of blood, there was a body. Only one. The others had escaped. Hopefully unharmed.

Josie felt tears making tracks in the thick layer of congealed blood coating her face. She crawled over to the body, almost unrecognisable in the mess. She flopped on the floor beside the head. A calm expression was on the face. It was almost resigned, like she knew she was doomed and wanted to spend the last few moments remembering how perfect life was before.

Josie's lip trembled. She put her hands on the face, eyes blurry.

"I'm sorry, Annie."

Josie bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"You'd better be."

Josie jumped. That voice. But it was...

Josie turned, eyes wide.

Annie.

She stood there, looking agitated, arms crossed, wearing the jeans, tartan converse, top and hoodie she'd been wearing. She was _still_ wearing. Josie's head switched between the body and whatever was standing in front of her.

"Annie?"

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Annie said, indicating to the body, ignoring Josie. "Just lovely. That's me. You know, I had plans. I wanted to do things. Become things. Be things. Oh, no, not any more."

"What are you?"

"You tell me, you're the one who did it."

Josie winced.

"I'm so sorry Annie, it wasn't, I didn't mean, I didn't want-"

"Course you didn't! You just killed me by accident!"

Josie didn't say anything.

Silence fell.

"Bravo!"

And Josie was gone.

"Josie, wait!" Annie cried.

"Oo, touchy!" said Dr. Jones as he reappeared. "So, Annie. Lovely, lovely Annie. You won't be able to spit on me THIS time."

Annie twitched.

"You're a ghost now, Annie. Hadn't you figured that out?"

Annie said nothing.

"Look at you. Of course, most people won't be able to."

Silence.

"I can. I made you. I have privileges."

No sound.

"I've caved in the doors of death. people can stay now, after they've died. Only some, though. Those with 'unfinished business'."

Annie flinched.

"Now, I wonder what yours is," Dr. Jones contemplated, circling Annie. "Maybe revenge on your little friend. Maybe revenge on me!" He laughed.

"Goodbye, Dr. Jones," Annie hissed, and disappeared with a slight snap.

The alleyway drew silent. Dr. Jones smiled.

He saw a figure turning round the corner, one with a suit and tails. And he was carrying a limp, still figure.

Dr. Jones beamed.

"Now," he said, slowly and deliberately, "is the time.

* * *

**Hope you liked please R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please R&R any questions just ask**

* * *

Madeleine woke up.

The first thing she noticed was cold clamps on her wrists and ankles. She opened her eyes, heart thumping. She was in a painfully white room, chains on her leading into the wall.

Madeleine ground her teeth. She yanked on the chains, though she knew nothing would happen.

"What is this," she muttered, trying to remember. She'd been in the alley, with Annie and Josie and Skye, and that other man... Dr. Jones or something, wasn't it? Then Josie had gone weird, and she and Skye had run for it... They'd been running, then Skye turned to check she was still there, then had cried out, looking at something over Madeleine's shoulder. Before Madeleine had been able to turn and look, a cloth clamped itself over her mouth and she was dragged to an abrupt halt. Instantly her eyes drooped. She struggled for a few seconds, but she was so sleepy...

_Clorophorm... _was Madeleine's last discernible thought.

Madeleine scowled. Stupid. This was all going awfully.

"Are you ready?"

Madeleine visibly jumped and cursed herself. "What are you talking about!" she scowled.

"This."

Instantly Madeleine saw a muddy brown gas snaking across the room. Oh. Great.

She pulled on the chains harder, fear pulsing in her chest. Would this kill her? Poison her? Something worse? Madeleine howled, shrinking away from the gas. Plucking knowledge from her head, she attempted to throw herself on the floor, but the chains held her fairly upright. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing shallowly, tears already streaming. She took another breath and it tasted funny. Like earth and leaves and wet dog by the fire. he liked it, She breathed it in again and again, feeling better with every breath, then a stabbing pain struck her chest. she buckled, howling. But, she noticed, hearing her screams echoing, they didn't sound... _human_, any more. She looked down at herself. There was thick, coarse fur, sprouting along her arms and legs, her fingernails lengthening and sharpening. She would have screamed again, but her throat felt like it was turning inside out. She'd never hurt more than she did then.

"Perfect," Dr. Jones whispered, pressed against the one-sided glass with a small satisfied smile on his face. "Just perfect."

The chains on Madeleine's wrists and ankles snapped like twigs. Dr. Jones instantly recoiled. "Open the ceiling!" he yelled.

Francis slammed down on a lever and the ceiling split cleanly in two to reveal stars shining overhead.

The thing that Madeleine had become took one last glance around the room before leaping out of the hole and disappearing into the night.

Each breath hurt slightly less, and felt easier, smoother.

Josie leant back on the bench, relaxing.

"Hello Annie."

Annie was sitting next to her. She hadn't been a second before.

"This isn't the end you know," Annie said reassuringly.

"Sure."

"Josie..."

"Annie! This is the end! Don't you see?"

"No, it's not! We can just carry on, life can keep going!"

"Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but really? You're dead, I killed you! I could kill everyone! And you're DEAD!"

"And who's fault is that?"

Josie's face creased and she swallowed. "I'm sorry..."

"I know. It's okay."

Josie felt tears making tracks on her bloody face. She hugged Annie tightly. "So, so sorry."

"Come on, stop hugging. Nobody can see me."

"Oh, right."

Josie sank back onto the bench.

Then there were pounding footsteps. Thud, thud, thud.

"Moving in."

"_Large beast now moving down Broadway. Attacked three people. Ambulance moving in."_

"Copy."

Josie sat up with a start and saw two policemen running past, walkie-talkies held to their mouths.

"What the..."

She glanced at Annie, expression blank. Then she gasped. "Werewolf!"

"What?" Annie cried as Josie ran off. "Josie!"

"Run, come on, Annie!" Josie yelled and Annie quickly caught up.

"What do you mean werewolf?" Annie insisted.

"Think about it Annie, _large beast_. And Dr. Jones made me and you, why not a werewolf?"

"Oh... great!"

"But we've got to hurry! The poor person probably doesn't even know what they're doing and when they turn back they're gonna be so confused. We've got to help!"

"How? What can we do?"

"I don't know! Just try to calm it down."

They ran in silence for several minutes, following the policemen to Broadway. When they finally reached the main road, Josie yelped as they saw the werewolf.

It was over 8ft tall, slightly stooped with a long, narrow head. Its eyes were yellow and slanted, a wild animal look surveying its surroundings. It was covered in thick, course fur of a muddy brown. Only its toes were on the ground, and it was poised, arms tucked in, baring its finger-long teeth.

Josie yelped. Annie swallowed.

"Ah."

"What are we going to do?" Josie cried.

Annie didn't say anything, just stared.

The police were firing at the werewolf with tasers, but the wolf just shook them off and roared.

Josie and Annie leapt back as the wolf slashed at them with its claws.

A flash of silver whizzed past them and a knife buried itself in the wolf's shoulder. It howled and plucked out the blade with a snarl. Blood trickled down its fur.

Josie made a nervous noise in the back of her throat. Annie looked at her with concern.

Josie couldn't take her eyes off the thick, red liquid pooling on the floor.

"No, Josie, no!"

"No..." Josie mumbled, fighting herself.

"Yes, no!"

"No, no, no..."

"Come on!"

"No!"

Josie sinks to the pavement in a ball, eyes shut, rocking back and forth.

Annie puts a hand on her back and sighs with relief. Josie was getting better.

"We've got to scare it," Josie muttered.

"What?"

"It can shake of anything you throw at it. You have to scare it and then get it its soft spot."

"Its soft spot?"

"Between the shoulder blades. Can't you tell?"

Annie frowned and looked closely at the werewolf, now waving a policeman around and kicking out at the approaching riot squad.

She could see how the soft spot would be there.

"Great! How are we going to scare it?"

Joie was silent for a moment. "I have to."

"WHAT!"

"I'll do it. Get ready to hit it in the right place."

"But Josie!"

"I can do it."

Annie observed Josie's determined expression. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

Josie took a deep breath and strode up to the wolf. It paused to look at her, hunching its shoulder blades together, almost as if it knew what she was doing.

Josie closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were an inky black. The wolf froze and dropped the policeman it was holding. It scampered into an alley and, grinding her teeth, Josie followed. She chased it until it faced her and dropped low, preparing to pounce. It bared its teeth. Josie bared hers. It hesitated, and that was when it shook suddenly and violently and collapsed.

Josie put her hands on her hips and looked at Annie, who was standing over the beast. "Where'd you get the taser?" she asked, a hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"Well, it definitely wasn't from that policeman running around screaming about an invisible monster," Annie grinned.

Josie laughed, and then fixed her eyes on the werewolf lying on the ground whimpering. It shuddered, then lay still, and began to shrink.

"I wonder who it is," Josie mused. "I wonder if it's someone we know."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

"Why?"

"How evil can this guy be to you?"

"Very."

"I guess."

Josie yelped as the girl lying on the ground finished transforming.

"Madeleine!"

* * *

**Hope you liked please R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Extra long chapter for ya**

* * *

Madeleine felt dazed. She sat on the ground, which was hard and cold and wet and uncomfortable. She blearily opened her eyes and saw Josie and Annie standing above her, hands over their eyes.

Madeleine realised that she wasn't wearing anything.

"There are clothes next to you," Josie said quickly.

Madeleine bit her lip as she pulled on the clothes. "What happened?" she asked.

"A lot of things. And don't ask us because we don't know." Annie took her hand away from her eyes as Madeleine said she was decent and smirked. "We don't know much at all any more."

Madeleine nodded with agreement. "Where did you get the clothes?"

Josie looked at Annie too, removing her hand from her eyes. "Yeah, Annie, where did you get the clothes?"

"Let's just say... ignore the many people there are running around now screaming about an invisible monster," Annie sniggered.

"I don't believe you. Anyway, what do we do now?"

"Who knows?" Madeleine pondered. "We can't exactly just go home."

"No."

"Wait!" Annie cried, as inspiration struck. "You know that abandoned house we hang out in occasionally? We can hole up there for a while until we come up with a plan."

Josie shrugged. "It's the best idea we've got."

"It's the only idea we've got," Madeleine added darkly as they walked out of the alley.

So as to avoid being seen and arrested or something else they didn't want to think about, Josie, Madeleine and Annie clambered into a cab. It was dark red, the colour of dried blood, and looked streaky, but it was the only cab anywhere in their immediate environment so they got in anyway, thinking that nothing in the cab could be worse than what had already happened to them.

"London Road, please," Josie mumbled as the driver started off.

"All right. And what would you three lovely young ladies be doing this time of night?" the driver inquired, friendly enough.

"Nothing much," Madeleine replied nervously, before pausing and adding; "Wait, three?"

"Yes, there's three of you," the driver said, looking confused.

"But... but..."

"Let's get out of here," Annie advised worriedly.

"Can you stop the cab here, please?" Josie conveyed, feeling tense.

"What about London Road?" the cabbie asked.

"Just here please."

"No, I'll take you to London Road."

"Please, just stop the car and we'll walk away."

"I'm taking you where you need to go!"

"I'm telling you that what we need to do is get out RIGHT NOW!" Josie threw her weight against the door. "Annie, give me a hand here!"

"Ah, so it _is_ you," the driver said smugly.

"WHAT!" Josie yelled, feeling like she was about to explode. What the gibbing flump was going on?

"Josie, Annie, and the werewolf. You're quite famous, you know."

Curious, Annie decided to try and figure out what was happening. "Why? What have we done?"

"Only started a new era!" the cabbie exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before, the world was boring and dull, with humans alone as the dominant species. Now, though... we can take the world as our own!"

"No, we won't!"

"What if it isn't your choice, children?"

"But it is, and we want this to be OVER!" Josie screamed.

The cabbie tutted and raised his hand. Annie froze into position, stiff in her seat.

"What have you done to her?" Madeleine asked cautiously, her heart in her mouth.

"You don't know about ghost hypnotism? Intriguing."

"Ghosts can hypnotise?" Josie said, dumbfounded, inspecting Annie's rigid form. "I didn't... we never..."

"Anyway," the cabbie smirked, "Annie here is coming with me. And there's nothing you two can do about it. I have been paid to keep you here because some very important people would like you two. Alive, unfortunately."

Josie and Madeleine glanced at each other as the taxi drove on.

"Who?" Madeleine whispered, shaking.

The cabbie laughed. "You'll see."

"What are you?" Josie croaked, her throat dry.

"The second ghost ever made, although I, unlike most, do not stick with my species. I serve whoever pays enough and the people who want you were most... generous."

Josie's jaw clenched.

"Now, time for you two to go to bed."

"What?"

The cabbie turned around, grinning a wicked grin, and holding a spray can. Josie and Madeleine didn't even have time to yelp before they were sinking into darkness... deep, deep down...

Skye was crying. She felt helpless and hopeless and worthless and altogether at loss.

"I'm a terrible friend," she whimpered. "Madeleine and Josie and Annie are all out there and I'm sitting here, too scared to go and help."

She buried her head in her knees, before a hand clapped over her mouth, holding a cloth that smelt funny...

Josie first feeling was that her hands were tied.

She was in a chair, tied to it around her wrists and ankles.

She vaguely remembered the cab driver saying that someone was willing to pay for her and then he sprayed her and she was knocked out.

A hand slapped her hard across the cheek. She grunted and opened her eyes.

"That's better," someone growled. Josie couldn't see them. It was pitch black. Then she heard a switch being flicked and a bare bulb flickered into life above her. She could see a man standing before her, with a crewcut, a wonky jaw and a broken nose. She knew he was a vampire eve before he bared his fangs.

"Stand aside," a silky voice from behind the man ordered, and the man reluctantly backed away.

Josie saw a woman emerge from the shadows. She was slender, and you could call her pretty, but her insane eyes and look of madness marred her beauty enormously.

The woman smiled at Josie, her shimmering black hair swirling unnaturally around her face.

"Hello, child," she welcomed gently.

"Who are you?" Josie snarled, pulling at the ropes binding her.

"I am the person whose going to make it all better. Now, you've been fighting your vampire side haven't you? It's been making you feel guilty and sad. Now, I'm here to make you let go of your humanity and follow the true vampire way instead."

"I am the true vampire! I am the first!" Josie exclaimed furiously.

"You may be the first and most powerful, but you are also the youngest and you must accept the wisdom of the old. Now."

"Never!"

"Then we will MAKE you," the woman replied with a deep frown.

"NEVER!"

The woman laughed, a deep booming laugh. "Eric, bring specimen A," she ordered.

The man re-entered Josie's vision and held out a large bag of blood. The woman took it and waved it under Josie's nose. "You want it, don't you?" she taunted. "You _need_ it. All you have to do is drink it and this will all be over. All the pain. All the guilt, all the feelings. Just drink."

Josie closed her eyes and turned her head away, breathing fast.

"Don't resist, Josie. Just drink."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Josie chanted, again and again, forcing herself to remember Annie's mangled body and the terrifying feeling she'd had after butchering all those people in the hospital.

"DRINK IT!"

After a while, Josie found that she didn't want the blood any more. After haunting herself with the memories she found that any temptation she'd had was gone. To prove it to herself, however risky it was, Josie took the bag in her teeth, ripped it open with her fangs, took a mouthful and then spat it in the woman's face.

She howled in anger and wiped the thick red liquid from her eyes with a deep-throated growl. "Well, Josie, you're being difficult, and we can't have you running around and inspiring young vampires like yourself, so I'm afraid we're going to have to get the ghost out."

"The... ghost?"

"Hypnotism is the answer, Josie. You can give in now or be forced to later."

Josie gulped as her chair was dragged from the room and the spray was aimed at her face yet again.

Madeleine threw herself against the bars as soon as she realised she was in a cage.

Again and again she launched herself at the metal, bruising herself in a million places but not caring because she knew that the pain would keep her sane.

Shoulders, knees, feet, hands, elbows and hips struck the iron with extreme force, Madeleine carefully controlling her anger as she knew what happened if she didn't. She knew the consequences.

* * *

**Hope you liked more coming soon**


End file.
